headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Police officer
A police officer (also known as a policeman or policewoman, and constable in some forces, particularly in the United Kingdom and other Commonwealth nations) is a warranted employee of a police force. In the United States "officer" is the formal name of the lowest police rank; in many other countries "officer" is a generic term not specifying a particular rank, and the lowest rank is often "constable". Police officers are generally charged with the apprehension of criminals and the prevention and detection of crime, and the maintenance of public order. Police officers may be sworn to an oath, and have the power to arrest people and detain them for a limited time, along with other duties and powers. In the Scanners film franchise, Sam Staziak is a member of the Los Angeles police department gifted with great psychokinetic abilities. He can perceive the thoughts of others and project waves of kinetic energy that can cripple an adversary, thus earning him the nickname Scanner Cop. The most well-known police officer in science fiction however is Alex Murphy, aka, RoboCop. In Detroit, Michigan of the near future, Alex Murphy is fatally wounded in a shootout with a criminal gang led by Clarence Boddicker. Thanks to the technological wizardry of Omini Consumer Products however, they are able to save Murphy's life by turning him into a cyborg powerhouse dubbed RoboCop. Gifted with enhanced strength and versatility, RoboCop becomes a one-man police squad systematically taking down all of Boddiker's gang members and uncovering the secret link between his enemies and OCP. Characters Doctor Who * "An Unearthly Child": A foot patrolman took a stroll past 76 Totter's Lane, where he took curious note of a police call box in the middle of the I.M. Foreman Junkyard. He could not have known that this particular call box was actually the TARDIS. * "The Woman Who Fell to Earth": A young woman named Yasmin Khan worked as a uniformed officer for the Hallamshire Police in the Hallamshire area of Sheffield. Her time with the service ended when she was unexpectedly whisked away into outer space with the Thirteenth Doctor. Notes * Cop, policeman, Uniform cop and Lead cop all redirect to this page. * Actor Garvin Funches played a police officer for the Los Angeles Police Department in the "Allison from Palmdale" episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Appearances Films * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III - Officers at police checkpoint. Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 46 - NYPD officer calls in a report about seismic activity caused by the Shocker. * Amazing Spider-Man 90 - 1 officer on the ground as George Stacy saves a child. * Amazing Spider-Man 96 - NYPD officers assist a youth who is high on drugs. * Amazing Spider-Man 100 - NYPD officers responding to bank robbery. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - 2 NYPD cops at the scene of a Spider-Mobile accident. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Transit authority cops attacked during Carnage battle with Spider-Man & Venom. * Batman 10 - GCPD officers show up to arrest Catwoman. * Batman 308 - 2 GCPD police officers at Jakob Riker crime scene. * Captain America 111 - 5 uniformed officers of the New York City Police Department. * Captain America 224 - 1 unnamed police officer. * DC Comics Presents 52 - A Metropolis police officer finds Jimmy Olsen cowering under a tarp. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - Cop consults with two CIA agents about a bizarre auto-collision. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - NYPD officers try to catch Spider-Man. * Tales to Astonish 52 - Officers tell Giant Man about an attack against a whirly-bird. * Journey Into Mystery 1 * X-Factor 206 Television * Isis: The Hitchhikers - A cop pulls over Charlie & Steve and two hitchhikers for speeding. * Supergirl: Ahimsa - Officer Petrocelli gets drunk with Manchester Black. Video games * Amazing Spider-Man 2 (VG) - Various NYPD officers and dispatch officer. Category:Occupations Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Anthony Michael Frederick Category:Brandon Stacy Category:Garvin Funches/Characters Category:George DeNormand Category:Hans Moebus